The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Employment of sealed bags for housing various products is a well-accepted packaging approach. While such bags are highly desirable for their efficiency in maintaining product integrity, access into the contents of such bags is often inconvenient, and contents often spill due to messy cuts and tears.
Various bag cutters are available that attempt to overcome some of the problems described above. Such cutters include the devices described in International Patent Application Publication No. 2008/086101, United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0102844, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,264, 6,658,742, 4,887,355, and 5,007,171.
Existing bag cutters are not as versatile, durable, or safe as could be desired. Thus, there is still a need for improved cutting devices.